a game in a game
by makachan557
Summary: just read and find out, you can trust me that you will love, and I mean love, this story. so hope you enjoy the story :D


**makachan557: this is a game that me and my friend [howlingdarkness] played, wizard101, but we got baord and decided to maka a 'game in a game'.**  
**howlingdarkness: can you plaese get on with the story?**  
**makachan557: yeah, hope you enjoy! :D**

_chapter 1 meetings_

**nick's POV:**

I'm now at a fire wizards house, making it snow, and she's not happy.

"you get over here this instant!" she yelled, melting all my hard work with her anger, her short black hair moving over her shoulders, I was trying not to laugh, this was just to much fun, I then felt something watching me, so I turned around and found her.

"uh...I'll be going now!" I yelled, running, only to find myself in a magic cage from MB **[marly bone]**, the witch started laughing, walking back inside. "dam it!"

"don't yell, your hurting piper's ears." a girl said behind me. I turned around to find a girl my age, she had very pretty blue eyes, and long black hair, and a very sweet smile, she looked almost like the witch that just left, but with longer hair, but something about her didn't seem right, I then noticed a badge saying 'master of fire', I then got mad, why do most of the pretty girls have to be fire?!

"here let me get you out of here, and sorry about my sister, she can't stand ice wizards." she continued on some more but I cut her out and started to stare at the fierce hound, very cute dog, except for that fact that she was growling at me. "hello?"

"Wh-what?" I asked looking up at her she had the cage door unlocked, but was blocking the way out, and giving me a evil stare, but it disappeared and turned back into a her unuaslly happy self.

"my name is Sophia, what's yours?" she asked, giving me a smile, and a very pretty one at that.

"names Nicholas, you can call me nick." I answered, pondering, why did she tell me her name so freely, why did I tell her my name so freely?

"well, I'm going now, so, maybe see you someday in the spiral." Sophia happily said, walking over to the spiral door and walking through, to who knows ware.

I looked down at my watch it said 2:30, _oh shoot! I'm late,_ I ran over to the door and went to dragon spare **[DS]**, when I got there, I ran into a girl wearing too much pink, she turned around and punched me in the gut "what's your problem!"

"nick?" she asked, I looked up and it was Sophia. "I'm so sorry!" she started to walk away when my friends ran up to me, she was then gone, like she was never there.

"dude, what happened?" cole asked, marcus was too busy trying hard not to laugh.

"you got beat by a girl!" marcus laughed, having a hard time trying to regain his posture, then cole busted up laughing, I then thought,_ she's so going to get it the next time I see her!_

"come on, we got a mission from the boss." Cole said, his laughing just stopped to ware it seemed like he was never laughing at all.

"got it." Marcus and I said at the same time, we both stood up off the ground and we headed are way to the bosses room, following cole.

**[TIME SKIP]**

I found myself standing in front of Moira shadow blades house, she and her partner was one of the most wanted criminals, and then they just vanished, no more stuff was being stolen, then we caught a lead to there ware bouts, though, we could only find 1 of them, the other is still unknown, only because one of the newbies got a hold of it and spilt water on it, ruining half the paper, the last one also.

I nocked on the door and a girl my age opened the door, followed by a whole bunch of pets.

"what do you want?" she asked very rudely, giving me at stare, saying that _if I didn't talk fast, she would kick me out of her house_.

"I'm looking for Moira shadow blade, is she your older sister?" I asked looking at the teens surprised face, but she surprised me by saying

"leave, I don't want you in my house, or matter of fact, any ware near me! now, good bye!" she yelled, slamming the door in my face, I looked at Marcus and Cole, and shook my head yes, they came over and Cole melted the door with his fire magic.

"I'm guessing that your Moira." I said walking behind her in order to hear "they found out, you need to leave the spiral, and fast!" she then hung up her phone and turned around to see us gaurding her only exit, or so we though.

"now, come quietly, or were going to have to shoot." I ordered, pulling out a gun, but all she did was smirk. "what's so funny?"

"you think that you little trio can catch me? me and my friend had the army behind us and they never could catch us." she laughed, pulling out a wand that looked like a sword.

"you think a stew pet wand could stop us?" I asked looking at her, I then saw her face expression changer, it went from joking to _'say one more word, and your dead'_.

"sorry, but I cant stay and play, I guess its time to disappear again." she said getting ready to jump out the window to the water when Marcus surprised us all.

"if you come quietly, we could maybe get your name cleared, and your partners too." Marcus offered...

**Moira's POV:**

"if you come quietly, we could maybe get you name cleared, and your partners too" the blue head offered

"...no, what me and my partner did is something that know one could forget, what we did will stay with us forever!" I cried, and with that, I jumped out the window into the water, I then got onto land and ran to the door, I need to get to Sophia's house and warn her, but then I felt strong hands grab me from behind and lift me over his shoulder.

"put me down!" I yelled, digging my fingernails into his back.

"not Intill you tell us who your partner is, or, well use you as bait, your choice." he said, that's when he noticed the keys that I dropped onto the ground, he walked over to pick then up, but before he could, I pushed my self off of him, doing a back flip, and got the keys first, he looked at me confused, he then realized what I was doing, I had Sophia's key in my hands, there only lead into finding her. "no don't!"

"you'll never know who it is dummy's!" I yelled, and with that I snapped the key, it turned into ash and blew away in the wind, I smiled a wicked smile, knowing that if either one of are keys break, there both lost forever.

"we still have you, we will find out who it is at some point." the blue head said in a serious tone, anger showing on his exspresion.

"how do you know I'm not here?" and with that I, the hologram disappeared, I was sitting on the roof lighting, the blue head looked up, amusment flashed in his eyes, I was then hit in the head by something hard and was close to blacking out.

"Marcus, lets bring her back, to DS, and see if the boss can get her to confess." the boy that was closest to me ordered.

"I'll get the rope, so if she wakes up, she wont try and kill the boss." another boy said.

"ok Cole, just be careful of the pets!" i'm guessing was marcus yelled.

"come on nick! lets go!" Marcus yelled again, and then it was silent...

**makachan557: and evilness has came out.**  
**nick: are you serious! I got punched, and by a girl?!**  
**makachan557: yeah, now, SHUT UP!**  
**Marcus: your just getting beat by girls left and right dude!**  
**Cole: [laughing]**  
**makachan557: SHUT UP!**  
**howlingdarkness: stop fighting or I will slap all of you!**  
**makachan557: fine, hope you enjoyed the story, R&R**

**makachan557&howlingdarkness out, peace!**


End file.
